Oportunidad Renovada
by xDrizzle
Summary: No habían regalos, ni fiesta, ni risas, ni pastel, pero continuaba siendo primero de Marzo. Aunque tuvieran un mago oscuro por derrotar y poca comida que ingerir, acababa de cumplir dieciocho y sólo una persona podía hacer de ese día un feliz cumpleaños.


_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oportunidad Renovada

.

Hermione estaba ordenando la ropa dentro de la tienda, amontonándolas en grupos. Ron y Harry resultaban ser extremadamente desordenados para el gusto de ella. Harry estaba afuera, haciendo la guardia mientras Ron en la improvisada cocina que tenían, ponía agua a hervir para tomar té.

Él miró su reloj con algo de decepción, eran la una de la tarde del primero de marzo. Un día extrañamente tibio, pero aún así sentía aquel incontrolable y habitual frío que lo hacía aferrarse a su jersey de lana y su abrigo.

De pronto, la cortina de entrada se abrió y Harry apareció con unas ramas en la mano. Él le miró confundido.

—Hermione... — llamó su amigo al entrar, mientras sacudía el rocío de las ramas.

Ella hizo su entrada a la estancia, con las cejas levantadas para mirar a Harry —Mira— dijo el muchacho enseñando las ramas —no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero me parece que es menta— Ella se acercó y tomó las hojas para luego olerlas.

—Vaya, sí. Es menta — sonrió. Ron dejó de mirarlos y puso tres tazones sobre el mesón.

—¿Ya has hervido el agua? — le preguntó ella. Él le miro a través de sus pestañas pelirrojas, algo molesto. La tetera echaba vapor junto a él en respuesta —No importa— dijo ella mientras sacaba las hojitas de las ramas y las apartaba —Echémoselas así al té— y dicho esto echó un par de hojas dentro de los tazones. Ron la miró confundido.

—Genial— dijo Harry con un poco de entusiasmo — ¿Puedo saltarme este rato de mi guardia para tomar el té? — Ron asintió y sonrió sin querer. Que Harry se sintiera algo más animado por un poco de sabor distinto en su té era extrañamente divertido.

Sirvió los tazones de té con parsimonia, y fue testigo de que Harry miraba de forma extraña a Hermione. Se recriminó de inmediato y apartó sus pensamientos, ya era hora que dejara de pensar estupideces.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijeron al unísono de repente. Él levanto la mirada y pudo ver que ambos intentaban sonreír, avergonzados de felicitarlo en un día que, como todos los anteriores, no tenía nada de feliz. Pero sonrió. Sonrió porque el sabor de las hojitas de menta era el pastel de cumpleaños, las lágrimas de Hermione eran la representación de toda su familia y de los besos que seguramente su mamá le plantaría en la cara por cumplir dieciocho años, y la sonrisa de Harry simbolizaba aquella amistad que continuaba inquebrantable.

—Gracias — dijo bajando la cara, avergonzado repentinamente. Hermione secó con su manga las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer y se dispuso a tomar su té en silencio. Harry hizo un par de interrupciones para hablar acerca de los animales que podían cazar que él había visto por ahí. Y que estaba seguro que encontrarían frutas un par de yardas más allá. Ron asentía, demostraba interés por la conversación de Harry y se emocionaba falsamente por salir a cazar junto a él.

Harry terminó su té, le dio un vistazo a la espada de Gryffindor que yacía junto a la mesa, y salió afuera de la tienda, rodeándose el cuello con una bufanda, para continuar su guardia.

Hermione se puso de pie y retiró los tazones para lavarlos. Él siguió atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Le entretenía observarla, pues poco tenía por hacer si no estaba de guardia o cazando algo para comer. Ella se percató de que él la miraba y volteó a verlo. Le sonrió apenas.

Fregó los tazones con calma y luego se secó las manos en un trapo que había cerca. Se sentó junto a él, frente al mesón y sacó su libro.

Él seguía mirándola, con el codo afirmado sobre la mesa, sujetando su cara con la mano. Hermione no demoró en darse cuenta de que tenía público y le miró, con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué? — le preguntó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su libro entre las manos.

—Nada — respondió él, quedamente. Ella, confundida, apartó la mirada nuevamente a su libro y bufó. Ron seguía mirándola, y estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Se levantó, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y se dispuso a caminar hacia los dormitorios, para librarse del descarado y acosador escrutinio.

Ron entonces se le ocurrió hacer lo único que deseaba hacer todos los días, pero que debido al enojo y al orgullo de ella que continuaba en pie, no podía.

Le tomó de la muñeca cuando ella pasaba junto a él. Hermione se detuvo en seco y respiró hondamente antes de voltearse a enfrentar su mirada con la de Ron.

—¿Me darías un abrazo de cumpleaños? — preguntó, mirándola a los ojos, notando como a ella se le arremolinaban mil contestaciones en la cabeza, cada una menos amorosa que la anterior, de seguro.

—Ronald…— empezó con su tono enfadado, pero aún prisionera del agarre de su mano.

—Por favor— rogó él, tirando suavemente de su mano, para acortar la distancia. Hermione se vio succionada por la fuerza que delicadamente ejercía Ron sobre ella, con sus ojos, su voz y su cuerpo. Está bien, sólo un abrazo, pensó.

Tuvo la intención de pedirle que se pusiera de pie para abrazarlo, pero él ya le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos y acurrucaba la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Rendida por el agradable calorcito que generaba el cuerpo de Ron junto al de ella, y sin desear que esa fuera la posición de su abrazo, paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Ron. Como ella estaba de pie, quedaba inevitablemente un poquito más alta que él, cosa que le permitió recostar su mejilla sobre su pelo naranjo. Hundió su nariz helada luego de un rato en el cuello de él y de ahí no se movió.

Se estaba tan bien que por poco lo reconoce en voz alta, pero se contuvo, sintiendo los brazos de Ron apretándola más hacia él con necesidad. Él por otro lado, ponía toda su alma y su corazón en ese abrazo, deseaba más que nunca que ella no se moviera, que no dijera nada hiriente, que aceptara su cariño como lo hacía antes de que él se fuera y echara todo a perder.

Pero entonces ella puso sus manos en los hombros de él y empezó a empujarlo suavemente para apartarlo. A regañadientes, retiró la cabeza de su cuello y se echo hacia atrás. Hermione le miraba con los ojos apagados, serios, pero su cara encendida por el calor que habían compartido hace un rato. La permitió alejarse un poco pero sostuvo sus manos un segundo antes que ella las retirara.

—Gracias— pronunció Ron antes de soltarla del todo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y atravesó la cortina que separaba las frías estancias de la tienda, con lo que él pudo ver, como el inicio de una sonrisa asomándose en su cara.

Ella sonrió, por primera vez sin melancolía en mucho tiempo y con su sonrisa abrió el corazón de él una vez más. Porque aunque Ronald lo creía todo perdido, aunque creía no merecer absolutamente ninguna de sus miradas, ninguna de sus caricias ni de sus abrazos, ella había avanzado botando una de todas esas barreras de protección que había montado desde su regreso. Y junto con aquella muralla, había caído parte de su enojo, su rabia y su rencor, que mitigaban de a poco, día tras día, las innumerables y empedernidas atenciones de él para con ella.

Y por la chispita que se había encendido tras ese abrazo, que era ahora como una flor encontrada en medio de un desastre, él lucharía. Porque darse por vencido es de idiotas, y Ronald Weasley demostraría que él no era ninguno de esos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
